Welcome to the rest of your school life
by Stories with a term
Summary: With the many teens of different ages walking the same road, how many will soar above the rest, or crash and burn? The countries are there as teachers, and student, and maybe lovers... Romance, friendship, drama and craziness ensues when you enter! Either, you'll want to leave, or never want to leave! Rating may change. Nationsxocs
1. Enrollment has been closed! No more ocs

Welcome... to the rest of your school life.

"So, as I was saying... hang on, where is everybody?" Mr. Kirkland looked around the room urgently, as he couldn't seem to find any more students. Apart... from one _slightly_ creepy looking student. _I wonder if she has any Russian blood in her_... He thought to himself, as she reminded him clearly of the scary Mr. Braginski. She smiled cheerily as she waited for him to continue. He always thought, he'd had more than _one_ student. Short hair, which from the looks of her eyebrows was supposed to be brown, was a jet black. Smiling brown eyes, that sat next a semi-wide nose. Full lips smiled at him, making his skin crawl. The traditional uniform of the school rested sort of baggily on her. White shirt flew out lightly, red plaid dress with strapped dress held it from flowing about.

"Mr. Kirkland, is everything ok?" She asked, putting her head to the side.

"A-ah yes! Just, um... who _are_ you?" She looked at him shocked, and opened her mouth widely. She shook her head, her hair flying around.

"The name is Emma. Of course... I'm just as invisible as Mr. Williams. Funny thing that we have the last name... maybe it runs in the name?" She sighed, rubbing at her neck. Her eyes were slightly teary and Mr. Kirkland stiffened.

"Um... you're not _sad_ are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Haha. Nah, just disappointed at still being invisible. It doesn't matter. You want to ask me something?" She smiled back up at him.

"Ah... yes! Where _is_ everybody else?" Mr. Kirkland looked around, scratching his head.

"There _isn't_ anyone else... well not _yet_ there isn't. I can get us some more students though."

"Y-you can?! Well, show me then!" Emma smiled broadly, and skipped up to the whiteboard. She grabbed a whiteboard marker, and began to right on it, in messy and hasty writing.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Personality:**

**Pairings (you **_**may**_** pair up with a teacher, or an OC you make up):**

**Other things (e.g., fave subjects, hobbies and past): **

**Appearence (added in just recently):**

"So, how is that supposed to help us?" Mr. Kirkland asked, folding his arms and leaning on the desk.

"Well, peeps can just fill it in, and pm it, or leave it in a review, to me! Then, I'll go through it, and the next chappie will be all mah students! Then, Mr. K, there'll be classes, instead of just little old me! I'll also, if they want pm them their classes, but that's a maybe, as it might be difficult, and would go by the Australian school system." She smiled over her shoulder. "I hope, I can make friends. And, just to show them _exactly_ how to do it, and to get to know me more, I'll do mine!"

**Name: Emma Williams (not related to Canada)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Race: Australian**

**Personality: Shy, quiet and hard to trust others. Bookworm and slightly antisocial. Crazy and random when you get to know her more. Lazy, and loves her computer. Scaredy cat, easily spooked. Otaku. **_**Major **_**otaku**_**.**_

**Pairings (you **_**may**_** pair up with a teacher, or an OC you make up): Mah male counterpart Emmet (his profile is below, and you can pair yourself up with him if you want to), or Iggy!**

**Other things (e.g., fave subjects, hobbies and past): Freaking loves English and drama, hates maths and sport. Isn't majorly healthy, but somehow stays thin. Was bullied, and still has mental scars (I am **_**not**_** ashamed of that, nope). Has a younger brother by two years, and an older half brother. All male cousins. Loves blue, hates pink with a **_**passion**_**. Has a YouTube, and plays Sims 2 obsessively, and loves her computer. Hates exercise. Has a few friends, but most of them are really good friends. Hasn't dated or had a kiss. Excels in Japanese, and freaking loves anime, and draws it. Loves cats slightly more than dogs, and has a cat ear fetish. Wants car ears.**

"You're a bit of a shut in, huh?" Mr. Kirkland laughs.

"Yeah, guess you could say that. Now... where _did_ I put Emmet? Aha! Found you!" Emma reaches down, and somehow pulls a young boy through the floor boards. Spiky, and slightly pointy hair bounces as he's pulled up, and chocolate brown eyes stared worriedly.

"What the hell?! How'd I get _here_?! Emma! You did this!" The boy screeched, squirming around angrily.

"Meh, you _love_ me. Admit it pal!"

"Stupid bitch..." He grumbled to himself.

"Ladies, and maybe gentlemen if you're interested in that, my male counterpart, Emmet! He's so kawaii!"

"I am not kawaii! And, use English you stupid girl!" Emmet hissed, going bright red.

"Aw! Emmet's embarrassed!" Emma hugs him closely, rubbing her cheek on him, and making little 'meowing' noises. Obviously, she _wants_ to be a cat. "His profile ladies!"

**Name: Emmet Williams**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 13**

**Race: Australian**

**Personality: Jerk, stuck up. Show off. Ladies man. Womanizer. Lets just say, I **_**hate**_** him sometimes, but he's... **_**bearable**_**. Tough. Hard core. Strong.**

**Pairings (you **_**may**_** pair up with a teacher, or an OC you make up): Me, or others.**

**Other things (e.g., fave subjects, hobbies and past): Hates english and drama, loves maths and sport. Is extremely active, hates sitting for too long. Hates cats, **_**freaking**_** loves dogs. **_**Complete**_** opposite of me. Social butterfly, and makes friends easily. Is sorta bit of a bully. Younger sister, and older sister. All **_**female**_** cousins. Has many friends, but likes very few of them. Dated heaps. Sucks at Japanese, but can still draw well. Only other similar thing, they are **_**both**_** otakus. Would **_**never**_** want cat ears, wants dog ears. Wants to be a dog.**

"I don't like him most of the time... but he's so freaking cute man!" Emma snuggles Emmet closer, as Emmet begins to claw at her dangerously tightening arms. Mr. Kirkland turns away sighing.

"Just... come, please! Help me! Don't leave me with them!" And, the screen fades to black... DUN, DUN, DUN!

**A/N: This will be a **_**mini**_**series. I won't be predominately focusing on it. But, I'd still like some students. Otherwise, I'll put this story into the many shelves on my brain, and forget it. And, it'll forever hang around. Not on fanfiction though, I'll take it off. Tata. Enjoy...**


	2. A new year, and new people

Welcome... to the rest of your school life.

**A/N: Wowza! I never thought I'd get **_**this**_** much support, and replies back from you all! So, as of now, I will use all of your OC's**_** and**_** characters I come up with! That does mean, that the school positions for a student, is closed! Thank you to you all, and I hope you enjoy, and keep tabs on this story! (Mind you, some people don't have appearances because I forgot to put that in the form. They will have an appearance when I get it.)**

"Behave, Emmet! I told you, to be nice. And this year, _no_ womanizing!" Emma snapped, wagging her finger impatiently at said male. Emmet huffed and sighed audibly, looking around the front courtyard vacantly. Emma stomped her foot loudly, causing him to snap his head around rather quickly. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were angry with him for not paying attention.

"Haven't I told you not to ignore me?! You _know_ I hate it when people don't look me in the eye!" She groaned, and face palmed at his confused look. "You didn't listen to me, huh?"

"When have I ever?" Emmet retorted, rolling his eyes dramatically. Emma controlled herself, to not slap his face right then and there.

"I wonder... who's here this year?" Emma mumbled to no one in particular, as she looked at the many new and old students.

Currently, two young people, most presumed them to be twins, were standing at the school gates, preparing themselves to enter the school. One, was a male and the other female. The boy, had spiked blonde hair, and lovely blue eyes and was quite pale, almost to a vampire type pale. The girl, had blonde hair in pigtails, and the same royal blue eyes, and pale skin, just not as pale as her brother. She was also slightly taller than the male, whom was currently giving her an exasperated expression, as he fiddled with his school bag looking for his first lessons books.

"Look, Halle, I understand you think you're confident on your own, but are you _sure_ you don't want your wheelchair?"

"Positive. The crutches are ok, and I'd rather not be picked on for it either." He blew some hair out of his eyes, as he looked up at his sister, who used his un-known nickname, for Halvard. "Look Røsslyng, I don't need to be babied. Could you get my schedule though? I want to check if we have any classes together." Røsslyng sighed, and reached into her bag and grabbed her schedule, then grabbed Halvard's out of his bag, and looked at it.

"Yeah, _some_. English, maths and sport. That's it." She stated, scanning over the classes to make sure she hadn't missed any. Halvard scratched his head absent mindly, as he thought about the quickest route to each class.

"Hey... did you know, some classes are _mixed_ with younger years? Some for the advanced kids, or just to fill out a class?" Røsslyng said, as she saw their English and sport class were mixed.

"They are? Hmm... the school guide book didn't say that..." Halvard muttered absently, looking far away.

"Whatever, let's go, ok?" Røsslyng asked, gesturing for him to follow. Halvard picked up his bag, then stood up shakily on his crutches, and followed behind her. They both, stared at two teens fighting, a girl and a boy, and shook their heads and continued on.

A sixteen year old, was currently fiddling with her books, that was dropping _everywhere_.

"Oh come on! I just picked that one _up_!" She whined loudly, as she passed by two thirteen year olds. The girl of the two, suddenly began to look _very_ excited, and ran to help her.

"Ohmigosh! You're an Aussie! I _knew_ that there had to be one! OMGOMGOMGOMG!" The older girl, frowned at her, as the girl started fangirling for no apparent reason.

"Um... yeah. Who _are_ you?" She asked, and the girl deflated, but picked herself back up.

"The name's Emma. Emma Williams. I am _not_, I repeat, am _not_ related to Mr. Williams!" She proclaimed quite loudly. "And... I think, I'm frightening you, am I right?"

"Uh... kinda. You're pretty loud."

"Hehe. Sorry, when I'm nervous, I babble and say the _weirdest_ things." Emma chuckled nervously, and rubbed at the back of her neck.

"That's ok, I guess. I'm Hayley Farrell. Nice to meet ya." Hayley held out a hand awkwardly, as she juggled the books. Emma stared blankly at the hand, and then shrugged.

"I don't shake hands. But, I'll help you with those books. Emmet! Get your lazy ass over here right now!" She bellowed, at the silently escaping male. He sighed, and stalked over. He stared at the girl in front of him. God. She looked like an _older_ version of Emma. Long brown hair, to the middle of her back, and dark brown eyes, which were giving him a confused look.

"Emmet! You're going to help me, and Hayley here. Help with the books." Emma piled some books in Emmet's arms, and then took some for herself. "Ya know Hayley, I _always_ site by myself. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure. But, what about Emmet?" Hayley asked, as she started walking with the two behind her.

"Pssh. He hangs out with the popular kids, and pretends he doesn't know me. So, I sit by myself." Emma bobbed her head happily, and she smiled shyly. "And, now I am going shy. Gosh. That's what happens. I freak, get nervous, babble, then turn shy."

"Haha. Don't worry, I'm pretty shy too. Come on, lets go!"

"Ya know, I am the hero!" Mr. Jones yelled, as he stood up on his desk, and pumped the air. He currently, was trying to amuse himself before his first class of the year came in. Then, he heard a snicker, not really being hidden quite well. He looked to the door, to find a shortish girl, about doubled over laughing, with her hand on her mouth. Her stared at her, a mental question mark.

"I-I'm sorry! I j-just couldn't h-help it!" She stuttered out between laughter, and the flabbergasted teacher just stared. Her short brown hair, barely reached her shoulders, and a very pointy ahoge bounced as she laughed. Her bright hazel eyes also mocked the poor teacher.

"W-where did _you_ come from?!" Mr. Jones yelped, jumping off the desk.

"I was looking around, so I knew where my classes were." The girl stated, wiping away tears of laughter. She stuck out her hand to him. "The name's Kate T. Jones! Nice to meet ya!" Mr. Jones took it cautiously, and gave her a worried look.

"You're... not a love child of mine?" He asked cautiously, and Kate gave him a confused expression, then she burst out laughing- _again_.

"Oh no! Ahahaha! No way Mr. J!" She straightened up, and smiled broadly. "Nice meeting you! See ya!" She called, as she ran off down the hallway, to go fine her locker. She rounded a corner, going at full speed, and smacked straight into someone. Kate fell back heavily, and so did the other person. She looked up, to see another girl her age rubbing her back, as she muttered profanities. A boy, also her age stood behind her, glaring at Kate.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" Kate apologised, standing up hastily, so as to help the other girl up. The other girl waved her hand, and picked herself up. Kate stared incredously at her, as the girl dusted herself off.

"Na, it's ok mate. Nothing's bleeding or broken, I'm fine."

"Are you English?" Kate asked, quite stupidly if you ask me.

"No! I am Australian! Gosh! There is a difference you know!" The other girl complained, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hehe, sorry. I'm Kate T. Jones, who are you two?" She asked, sticking her hand out.

"Emma Williams, _not_ related to Mr. Williams. And, that's Emmet, my... _friend_." Emma smiled, but rejected the hand. "If you want to greet me, no handshakes. I take hugs though." Kate squealed loudly, and hugged her tightly. Emma struggled for breath, as the vice grip tightened.

"Emma, we have to go, if we want to know where our classes are." Emmet said, annoyed at the sudden events.

"Oh! If you have Mr. Jones as your teacher, go there now! He's being a _hero_ on his desk! It's hilarious!" Kate cheered, clapping her hands excitedly, and letting go of Emma. Emma smiled, and thanked her for the tip, and ran off pulling Emmet with her. Kate smiled to herself. _I think, I just made a new friend_, she thought excitedly to herself, as she ran to go find her locker.

A young girl... wait, is that a boy?! Or a girl? Or a boy? God, I don't know! Ok, that _person_, is walking across the school campus, dragging behind him/her another boy. A _real_ boy. Emmet, had finally managed to ditch Emma, and was trying _desperately_ to hide from her, so he didn't have to go find... _yaoi_. Yuck. And, he looked across the campus, to find the male/female person pulling the other one, who looked slightly reluctant to be here. He chuckled, and the person turned to face him. He/she stormed over, smiling happily while still dragging his/her friend.

"Hello there! Nice ass!" Emmet jumped into the air, and gave _it_ a repulsed look. That... is it a boy or girl?

"N-nice ass?! Who says that to a, _thirteen_ year old?!" He asked, becoming a bit panicked under this persons gaze.

"Oh! And, who are you?" The person asked, as the boy his _its_ grip squirmed to get away.

"Emmet, and you? What gender are you?" He asked, quite bluntly mind you.

"Ari Price! I am male, but female! And no. I am _not_ a hermaphroi- however you say it." Ari cooed, getting slightly confused with his words. The boy, in his vice grip, managed to get out, and stood up brushing himself off.

"Ari, be nice to him. He's two years younger, and you're probably scaring him. My name is Sinclair Goodrich, and Ari is my best friend. I am sorry about him." Sinclair smiled softly, and sighed at his drooling friend. "Ari, _why_ are you drooling?"

"D-do you _see_ that ass?! It's perfect!" Emmet gave him a confused look, as Ari was staring over his shoulder, and he turned around... to find the ass he _never_ would want to see. Emma's. Emma was searching for him, and her butt was wriggling all over the place, and Emmet face palmed at the fakeness of it. There obviously, was _some_ boy she was trying to look good in front of. Then, she turned around, and spotted Emmet and ran over squealing.

"I found you! Where- oh! Um... who are these people?" She immediately went shy, and hid behind Emmet, a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

"Ari Price and Sinclair Goodrich. They... approached me, for no reason." Emmet growled, at her stupidity. Ari smiled.

"I'm Ari! I am a boy, who cross dresses! And, let me say young girl, you have a _lovely_ ass!" Ari bowed, and then stood back up. Emma's face went brighter, and then turned into red hot rage. Probably should have mentioned this... but she had a _very_ bad temper. She stood up stiffly, and stomped over to Ari. Sinclair sighed, and rubbed his temple. God. You'd think, after the many times Ari had been reprimanded or even slapped, he'd learn his lesson _not_ to compliment peoples rear ends.

"Excuse me?! I don't like that attitude! My ass, is not a bit of meat, and you should _never_ compliment people on that! It is just rude! Why I should-" She was cut off, by Emmet hastily putting his hand on her mouth, and started pulling her away.

"I am sorry, but also not. Asses are a... _touchy_ subject for her. Bye." And, he walked away, dragging the girl away. Ari sighed, and flipped his long hair, and straightened his dress. His steely blue eyes, looked boredly at the disappearing duo. Sinclair scratched his strawberry blonde clad hair, and looked at Ari through his longs bangs.

"Lets just go, _before_ she comes back to throttle you. Move it." Sinclair sighed, and began to pull Ari away from the pool of drool from his earlier actions.

"But Claire! Such a nice ass!" Ari complained, as he grabbed the air futilely while being pulled away. Sinclair shook his head, and continued on.

The bell, had gone off a few moments earlier, and Emma was _still_ having trouble calming down, and was currently walking very angrily.

"I should have _killed_ him! I should have! Ugh!" She shouted, thumping on the ground loudly. Thank _god_, she has English now. Her favourite class, and subject. And, Mr. Kirkland was pretty damn hot too. But, there was one reason why she was scared. This class, was a _mixed_ one. Because, she's always been in advanced English, she was put into an advanced English class, which resulted in being with kids a year older then her. She finally reached the class, just as some people started to file in. She sighed, and relaxed very quickly. She entered the classroom, and sat at a desk at the front, next to an Asian looking girl. The girl, looked up from her manga and stared at her. Ok, so she appears thirteen too. Emma waved timidly to her, and the girl nodded at her.

"Hello. I'm Kasumi Johnson. And, you are?" The Asian girl asked, giving a small smile.

"E-Emma Williams. _Not_ Mr. Williams's kid." Emma stated. Kasumi smiled broadly, and leaned across the desk.

"Do you wanna play a prank on the teacher?" She asked, smiling mischievously. Emma looked at her, feeling slightly amazed she _wanted_ to get in trouble.

"I'd rather not. I don't like getting in trouble. And, I kinda don't want my English teacher to hate me. I _love_ English." Emma said, waving her hands in a no. Kasumi shrugged, and put her manga down. She got up, and already in her hands was a water balloon. She placed it, directly where the teacher would come in, and gave a sneaky smile, as the other students watched her. She sauntered back to her desk, and sat down and went back to reading. Then... the door opened. Emma cringed, waiting for the cry from Mr. Kirkland. And, when it came, it was loud and sharp, and _piercing_.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Where in the bloody hell did that come from?!" Mr. Kirkland yelled, as the water fell straight onto him. Emma winced, when he looked straight at her.

"Was it you Miss Williams?! Did you do it?!"Emma gaped with wide eyes.

"No sir! I didn't! I-it wasn't me!" Emma protested, as Kasumi began laughing her head off. Kasumi put her hand up.

"Sorry sir! A first of the year prank, if you may! It was me!"

"Ugh. You have detention tomorrow, Miss Johnson. You're just as bad as Mr. Jones." Mr. Kirkland snapped. "I am sorry Miss Williams; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok. And, is Mr. Jones naughty?" Emma asked, accepting the apology quickly.

"Yes, let me guess. You have him?"

"Yeah... for _maths_." Emma groaned, as she hated that subject. But, it wasn't as bad as sport, at least she could sit down in it.

"Poor you. Now, I'll do the role. Be quiet, and answer for me please." And, in that single lesson, Emma decided that she liked Kasumi, even if she did prank.

"Kill. Me. Now!" Emma groaned, as she leaned on Emmet, who shuffled her away. She'd been placed in a mixed sport class, with kids a year older then her. And, to make it worse... She had _Mr. Beilschmidt_. And, not the awesome one, the hard and army tough one.

"It's not _that_ bad, little kid." Emma looked up, to see a blonde, pigtailed girl looking at her, with an eyebrow raised. Emma stiffened, and glared.

"I am not little mind you! I am _very_ tall!" True fact. 5'8, that's her height.

"You're a year younger than me, you're little." The blonde stated.

"Røsslyng, leave her alone. Sport is _horrible_." A boy said, as he walked up to them on crutches.

"See! That, is my type of friend." Emma smiled, and gave him a friendly nod. Emmet sighed.

"My name is Emmet, and this is Emma. And you guys are?" Emmet stuck out a hand formally.

"I'm Røsslyng and that's my brother Halvard. Nice to see you." Røsslyng took his hand tightly, and shook it strongly. "So, you two siblings?"

"Nah, guess you could say he's my polar opposite, but also me as a male." Emma replied, giving a small shrug.

"Well, it's nice meeting you. Come on Halvard." Røsslyng said, as Halvard gave a quick look at Emma, and then quickly followed after Røsslyng.

"You know, I think I could be pretty good friends with them. Though, they are older." Emma said, nodding her head and smiling.

"They're nice enough. The girl is hot." Emmet is a most times, extremely blunt, which kinda affects him. Emma gaped at him, her mouth hanging wide open, and she glomped him.

"Emmet! Naughty boy!" She cried out, as she shook him.

"You guys seem fun!" The two teens looked up, to see a Chinese looking girl above them.

"They are kinda cool, and fun." A smaller, more ethnic girl mused, also beaming at them. She kinda, looked a little like Ms. Zwingli. The other girl nodded, her shoulder length brown hair shaking all around, her shockingly bright violet eyes danced around in her head with excitement. The smaller one, was very pretty, and delicate. Emma pulled away from Emmet.

"Are you two year nines too?"

"I am, not sure about her. My name is Allie Lin." The Asian one said.

"I am as well. My name is Sylvia Nightingale. Hi." The smaller one replied.

"Hey, I'm Emma."

"Emmet." Emmet replied curtly. They were about to talk, when Mr. Beilschmidt entered the room. He stormed to the middle of the gym, and blew a whistle very loudly. Everybody put their hands on their ears, and winced from the loud sound, but still walked over to him.

"Guten Morgen class. Year nines over there, year eights there, now." He demanded, and everybody moved to their according position. Emma looked around, looking for _someone_ other than Emmet that she could talk to. She saw, Kate standing by herself, staring vacantly into space. Emma smiled, and skipped over to her, waving brightly. Kate smiled, and waved back.

"Hi, you wanna partner up?" Kate asked Emma, when she reached her.

"Thanks! I'm normally on my own, or with _Emmet_." Emma hissed Emmet's name, and shivered.

"I have a feeling, you don't particularly like him."

"Not majorly. He's a jerk, and a womanizer. Otherwise, he's great to watch anime with."

"Is he an otaku too?"

"Hang on! How'd you know?!" Emma stared flabbergasted at the other girl.

"You look like the type, and also, I saw you fangirling over some yaoi earlier."

"Ehe. Right... but yeah, he is. But, he's a closet otaku. Don't tell." Emma pretended to zip her lips, and Kate laughed, and copied her.

"Miss Jones, and Miss Williams, would you like to share with the class?"

"Sure, Mr. B! Did ya know, that Emmet is a-" Kate was cut off, by Emma slapping her hand forcibly onto her mouth. She hissed at her to shut up, and Kate gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry sir, we won't talk anymore."

"Good, now for the lesson..."

Eri Jacion is lost. The school is huge! _Really_ huge! And, where in the world was her next class?! She's one of the very few, new students for the older years, and she's slightly scared that no one will help her out. Eri sighed, as she looked around desperately for her next class.

"Are you lost, da?" A quiet, and almost childlike voice cooed from behind her. Eri jumped into the air, and held a hand on her heart, and turned around slowly.

"A-ah yeah. I kinda am. Do, you know where room 4 is?" Eri asked shyly, walking up to the teacher quietly.

"Waah! It's him! The demon teacher!" Suddenly, the teachers' aura went _very_ dark, as he turned around to face a _very_ scared Kate. Emma was hastily pulling her back quickly, trying to run away.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Oh crap... Mr. Braginski. That's him. He slowly, pulls a pipe out from under his long coat, as the two girls stare with utter fright, and begin to tremble.

"Runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs and ran as fast as they could, the 'Demon Teacher' following in hot pursuit.

"Man..." Eri huffed, and turned away to continue looking.

Charlotte Woods, was a new transfer student to the school, and had arrived _extremely_ late to the school. It was now, lunch time, and she had only just gotten out of bed. Her mother, had just let her sleep in, seeing as she had been busy with work last night, and now she was freaking out.

"Oh man, oh _man_!" She hastily ran into the school, and saw the students stare at her. She chanted to herself, what her classes were, and to find the teachers and get her work. She was so preoccupied that she didn't watch where she was going, and crashed right into an albino looking girl.

"Waah!" She let out a yelp, as she fell backwards. "Watch it idiot!" She whispered in her quiet voice.

"Ya wanna say that again?" The albino girl hissed at her, glaring. She looked a lot like the other Mr. Beilschmidt, except a bobbed hair and _silver_ eyes, which looked _very_ spooky.

"No! _Excuse_ me." Charlotte hissed, as she walked past the albino, and 'accidentally' bumped into her shoulder. The albino girl swore under her breath, and pushed Charlotte. Charlotte stumbled off the path, and landed heavily on the grass.

"Ow! What the hell?!" She looked up angrily at the albino girl.

"What _are_ you?! You dress like a boy, you're rude and have no respect to your superiors, _girly_."

"You're the same age as me! So shut up!" Charlotte snapped, as she stood up abruptly. She gave the albino girl a shove. This was against her normal nature. Normally, she's quiet and pleasant, but tick her off, and you get a whole _world_ of pain. The albino girl pushed back. And Charlotte was sent flying. Charlotte stood up quickly, and raced at the girl, and jumped her. She tackled her to the ground, and the girl let out a scream.

"Girls! Stop right _now_!" A loud female voice called across the campus. "Or I _will_ hit you with a frying pan!"

"I'd listen girls! It hurts! Kesesese~!" A male voice called. The two girls, were pulled straight off each other, and they looked up. Ms. Héderváry and the other Mr. Beilschmidt were holding them apart.

"Alright, you _both_ have detention. Now, come with us to the principals' office!" The two girls whined, as they were pulled away.

"I'll get you girl... If my name isn't Stella Tomeszek!" The albino girl hissed menacingly at the other girl.

"I'll get you too!" Charlotte muttered right back at her. And... that was Charlotte's first enemy.

"Well, today was epic." Emma said, and she smiled, and nodded her head.

"Agreed. It was meeting you. Bye!" Kate said, as she turned around and left. Emma was left standing, with Emmet as they watched her walk off. Emma scratched her head, and sighed.

"So... pretty fun, eh?" Emmet suggested.

"Yeah! Now, Mr. Kirkland will _have_ to respect me! Hey, Emmet?" Emma inquired.

"Yeah?" Emmet asked, as they turned around and started to walk home.

"Do... you think people will _really_ like me here?"

"Sure they will. And, if they don't, I'll smash them." Emma smiled weakly at him, and turned away.

"You know, I guess it'll work. Just, I hope we won't ever have to leave, or something."

"If by something, you mean getting bullied again, I _know_ it won't happen again." Emmet was trying to be convincing. Even though, most of the time he didn't get along with Emma, she was still him. And, though he'd never admit it, he was _also_ bullied when she was. But, he'd rather just stay strong for her, and always be there.

"Thanks... you're a really nice friend, ya know."

"I know. I _am_ after all, awesome." And, the sound of their laughter could be heard throughout the streets.

_So, the first day is over. What, could be in store for these many teens? All going through phases, all choosing different paths, all being themselves. Will love rip them apart, or bring them closer? Will friendship destroy trust, or will it gain a substantial ground? Or will the trials and tribulations of being a teen get too hard for some to cope? Find out, in the next instalment. We're not a child, but not an adult, so who are we?_

**A/N: Phew! Done! My arms are **_**killing**_** me. 'No bad arms!' I hope the characters are all ok. As I stated before, depending on this stories popularity, I will see if it's a miniseries that won't be my major focus, or be high on my priority list. Dunno. Hope you enjoyed. SWAT out.**


	3. The crushes are here!

Welcome... to the rest of your school life

**A/N: Just to clarify something, I'm going to be making the countries as teachers **_**and**_** students. The students, will be so the certain OC can have a romance with them, and not make it a creepy student/teacher relationship. So, enjoy! And, the teachers will be referenced with just their last name, and the students with their first, almost like the teachers are their parents. And, any characters I accidentally missed, are here this time! I had to make up Charlottes appearance, as I can't contact her maker and don't have one. I've also adjusted the ages, so we don't have seventeen year olds, with a thirteen year old. Enjoy!**

_This chapter, the little special crushes come out to play. Some confusion, misconceptions and mistakes arrive in the process, and some people either get scared off or scare the crush off. But, romance is around the corner for them all! So, who's got the crush hot on their tails, or has them running for the hills? Find out..._

"I am _so_ tired~!" Emma whined, spreading her arms out on the desk, as her eyes fluttered. Kate laughed, and poked her with her pen. Emma turned her head, and glared at Kate.

"Why you tired Emma?" Kate asked, poking her again. Emma turned her head back to the front of the classroom, and huffed.

"I can't fall asleep till late, and these classes _bore_ me to death!" Mr. Williams, the S&E **(Society and Environment, or history and geography for Americans)** teacher stared at her.

"I am sorry to hear that Emma, I am sorry I'm boring." Emma sat up straight, and gaped at Mr. Williams.

"No Mr. Williams! I like this class! It's just... I have maths next, and it _kills_ me!" Kate giggled, and poked Emma again. Emma glared at her, and Kate leaned forwards.

"Nice save." Kate whispered.

"It's true though. I love history, but I _hate_ geography though." Emma stated, giving a heavy sigh, and leaning back down on the desk.

"And, that my friends, is the interesting life of Emma Williams." Emmet laughed, and flicked Emma's head. Emma turned her head and glared strongly at him. Then she... _bit_ him. Full on, put his hand in her mouth and _chewed_. Emmet started screaming, and desperately tried to pull his hand out of her mouth. Mr. Williams rushed over, and tried yanking Emma off. She eventually let go, but left a string of saliva on Emmet's hand. Emmet glared at her, then gave a repulsed look at his hand. He shook it, while screaming "Ew, ew, ew!" Emma laughed loudly, almost like a cackle, and earned herself a reprimand from Mr. Williams, and a warning that if she did it again, she'd have detention.

"Well... you guys are good friends, huh?" Kate smiled, and shrunk back at the looks she got from the two other teens. Emma turned to Emmet, and Emmet did the same. Emma flipped the bird at him, and Emmet copied. They both sat down, and continued to glare throughout the whole class.

Kate smiled, as she skipped down the hall, singing loudly with Emma running behind her, laughing her head off.

"Wait! Kate, watch out!" Emma yelled, as she saw Kate ram right into someone, whom let out a very loud "Chigi~!" as he fell down. Emma ran over quickly, and rushed to pick up her friend, but she couldn't. Kate, wasn't moving, as she gaped at the boy she'd ran into. Lovino Vargas. _The_ loud mouthed, rude and open minded, Lovino Vargas. And... to say it simply, I think Kate just fell in love.

"What the hell _bastardo_~?!" Lovino whined, glaring at Kate. Kate began to splutter quickly, and flailed around, becoming scared of the impending doom.

"Sorry Lovino! She didn't see you there!" Emma apologised hastily, as she yanked Kate back up onto her feet. Lovino, gave Emma a confused look, and pointed at her.

"Who are you?" Emma face palmed. Of course. She was still pretty new, and didn't make a lot of trouble, and wasn't particularly loud, so of course Lovino wouldn't know her.

"Emma. I have maths and sport with you." Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. Lovino went into shock, and stood up hastily.

"O-of course I knew that! I-I was just testing you!" Lovino gave an awkward laugh, as he tried to defend his 'manly' pride. Right then, Kate decided to come out of her stupor, and scare the bejeesus outta poor Lovino. She reached maniacally for him, making squeezing motions with her hands, and began to drool.

"Lovi~! My _precious_ Lovino~!" She cooed, as she made even more grabbing motions, and drooled _more_, if that's physically possible. Lovino, took one glance at her, and sped for the high hills, screaming about demons and finding his cross. Emma, was having a rather difficult time, trying to drag away a now sobbing Kate. She pulled on her, and eventually hoisted her onto her back. Pretty simple, as Kate was quite a bit shorter then her. Emma bowed under the weight, and walked wobbily down the halls.

"Emma! Where _were_ you in the anime club yesterday?!" Emma froze, and then began to run, as she heard speeding up running behind her. Oh crap! Kiku Honda, Mr. Honda's son, had found her!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She screamed, sounding slightly like Feliciano Vargas. But, she wasn't watching where she was going. She tripped, on a magically appearing rock, and went flying. Kate went over her back and screamed, as Kiku rounded the corner and tripped over Emma's sprawled body. This ended up, in a bouncing and spinning ball of three bodies that bounced down the halls and down the stairs.

"Ve, Ludwig, where'd they come from?!"Feliciano cooed, as he watched the spinning ball come towards him. Ludwig froze, then hastily turned around and tackled Feli outta the way. The ball continued, until they all landed on a wall behind the two other boys, and flew out like they were pins being hit by a bowling ball. They all screamed and yelled, as they flew through the air, and landed loudly on the ground. Emma picked herself up, and rubbed at her backside. Kate shakily stood up, her legs wobbling like jelly. And, Kiku stood up stiffly, trying to stop from fainting. He made his way over woozily, to Emma, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Never again... _itai_**[1]**. But... where _were_ you Emma-san?" Emma gulped loudly, and attempted to rub the back of her head, and not throw up.

"I... forgot?"She replied, giving a nervous laugh. Kiku sighed, then turned to the teens they'd past earlier, and bowed in apology, pulling Emma down too. Ludwig huffed, and Feli just 've'd' at them.

"Well, that was funny!" They all looked to the voice, to see an almost falling over girl, who was laughing a _little_ too hard. Long light brown hair swished, as she leaned against the stairs railing, and her pale blue eyes laughed as well with the rest of her body.

"Phinn, weren't you just talking to my father?" Ludwig asked, referring to his demon and very much like him, older father the other, not so awesome Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Ja, but here I am now!" Phinn said excitedly, and skipped down the stairs still laughing. The four teens stared, at how familiar she was with Ludwig.

"Quick question. Are you German?"Kate asked stupidly, pointing at Phinn. Phinn turned to her, and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Na, I'm not. I just, have a German accent and can speak German. I'm _not_." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh! Really? I thought you were." Everyone face palmed at that, even Feliciano did.

"Kate, she was being _sarcastic_." Emma sighed, and shook her head at Kate's dumbfounded look.

"Really? Oh... um, well this is awkward..."

"Come on, lets go! I'll be at anime and manga club today Kiku, I promise! That is, unless Arthur asks me to do student councillor duties!" Emma called, as she pulled Kate with her down the hallway. Kiku stared after them, then looked at his friends.

"She's in the student council?"

"Guess so. But, the question is, who _is_ she?" Ludwig remarked, as he watched them walk away, with a shake of his head.

"Emma, she's in my year. See ya dudes." Phinn concluded, and skipped away.

Stella was having the _worst_ time right now. She'd been forced, to go to detention _and_ do community work at school, after that fight with that snotty girl. But, what made it better, was that girl was with her too. And, Charlotte wasn't enjoying it either.

"Listen, if you'd just own up, and say it was all you fault, we'd get out of this mess _now_." Charlotte snapped, as she continued cleaning the gym. Stella just laughed, and stuck the finger at her.

"No way. I'm not letting you get your way, you _rich_ kid." Stella snapped, leaning on her broom, and smirking. Charlotte stiffened instantly, and glared straight at Stella, her brown eyes boring into the others red ones.

"I am not a rich kid! Things are rough everywhere ya know!" Charlotte snapped, glaring.

"Yeah right. Try, being left out of your family, being ignored, and being treated like a _freak_ all the time. Try, having your parents have a favourite child, and it not being you, and them hating each other but being too damn lazy to get a divorce."

"How about this. Try, having _very_ few friends, being an only child, but still having your parents work continuously and ignore you, and having to be forced to do _everything_ perfectly. Wanna be me?" Stella stared at the brunette girl in shock. Charlotte's brown eyes were watering, and she was tugging nervously on her brown curled hair.

"Whoa... so many sob stories! What do you think mien friend?" They both looked up, to see Gilbert and Antonio sitting on the gym chairs, smiling at them. Stella turned around and put a hand on her hip, and raising her eyebrows. Charlotte looked down at the floor shyly. The two boys came over, and stood with the two girls.

"So, what you want Beilschmidt?" Stella asked, referring to the 'awesome' teacher's son. Gilbert gave his snake like laugh, and leaned into Stella's face.

"Kesesese~. We came to see ya." Stella pushed his kissy face away, and glared strongly.

"Where's Francis?" Stella was worried that the whole Bad Touch Trio was here.

"Ah, mi amigo? He's flirting with some girl he found..." Antonio mused, beaming at the suddenly shy Charlotte. He put his arm, around her, and earned a fierce glare.

"Get off idiot." Charlotte snapped. Antonio gaped at her, and then held her very closely.

"Gilbert! She's like mi tomato Lovi~! She's so cute!" **(I had to restrain from writing kawaii just then...)**

"Get off me! Off! Off!" Charlotte yelled, as she tried to pull away from the now nuzzling Antonio. Gilbert and Stella began to laugh loudly, causing a huge ruckus.

"You're all mine now! My little carino**[2]**~!" Antonio cooed loudly, earning more struggles and laughter.

"Priceless!" Stella and Gilbert chorused between their laughter. Well... hope Charlotte likes being totally devoted to...

"And, there goes another beautiful girl!" Ari chorused in his annoyingly high and sugary voice, skipping freely around in his _dress_. Emmet, had somehow bumped into them again, and was trying _desperately_ to not be seen.

"Ari... will I _ever_ fall in love?" Sinclair sighed, staring loving for a moment at a girl.

"You will, if you actually stick to one for a certain amount of time longer than a few days, or hours." Ari concluded. Sinclair sighed, as he knew that was completely impossible. Emmet saw his chance, and tried to sneak past quietly. But... didn't succeed. Ari and Sinclair looked up, and Ari ran at him, and then sat Emmet with them. Emmet began to protest loudly, as he struggled to escape Ari's vice grip.

"Ah, it's the boy with the perfect assed friend! How is she?" Ari asked happily.

"Repulsed." Emmet snapped cleanly. Ari's lip began to quiver, and he pulled on Sinclair and pretended to cry, trying to get Emmet to feel bad. But, Emmet wasn't having any of it.

"Not working." Emmet was going to try and keep his words as short as possible, so he could escape as _soon_ as possible. Ari looked up, and sighed audibly.

"Such a party pooper. Now, tell me. What is your friend like?" Ari inquired, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands.

"Emma?"

"Ooh! Such a pretty name, it fits such a pretty ass! So, tell me!"

"Um, well... she's shy at times. She is a hardcore anime lover, and loves English and is advanced in that. She loves to draw, plays piano. She doesn't like sport, and isn't very active. Also, she doesn't have much of a social life."

"Claire! She sounds like you woman!" Ari giggled, and nudged to now blushing Sinclair.

"I-I... she sounds _ok_. But, she's a little young for me." Emmet smirked, and then waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh no, don't worry about age. She's actually _very_ mature in her head."

"I guess... I could try?" Emmet smiled evilly, and then left hastily. Oh, now he can get back at Emma for that prank she pulled recently. Oh no, what is Emmet coming up with?! Help me...

Allie was having a difficult time right now. She was busy, trying to get her homework while the _whole_ class it seemed, was trying to deliberately get on her nerves. Sure, she liked to have fun, but not right now! Her pen tapped impatiently on the table, as the kids yelled around the room and in her ear.

"I swear, I _hate_ noise!" Allie grumbled to herself, earning a petite laugh from beside her. Since, the gym introducement, Allie had become very good friends with Sylvia. Sylvia's curly brownish-blonde hair bounced as she giggled delicately at Allie, her emerald green eyes laughing too. Yup. She _definitely_ resembled Ms. Zwingli. Said teacher, was trying to calm the class down in her very quiet voice, while her young daughter tried to do the _same_. Allie stood up loudly, and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Would you _all_ be quiet?! _Some_ people are trying to work here!" She yelled, glaring at the frozen in shock faces. The kids, grumbled but sat down reluctantly. Allie sat back down, and Sylvia was giggling _very_ loudly. Allie couldn't help, but notice that the kids seemed to be passing something around, and giggling at her continuously. Then, a sheet passed by her desk very quickly. But, she caught some words on it. '_Who do you hate the most?_' was the words, and her name was the most written. Allie stiffened, and she glared at the giggling teens. She grabbed the sheet quickly, wrote something instantly, and then threw it to whom she assumed it was supposed to go to. She earned, glares and scowls from the whole class, by what she'd written on there... '_You_'. She meant she hated the _whole_ class; by the way they were acting at the moment which was _extremely_ immaturely was enough reason. Finally the bell rang, and Allie was quick to get out of there. Sylvia had a different class to go to, so Allie was by herself. She wasn't happy. What had provoked them, to act that way? She'd only asked them to be quiet. What was their problem? As angry thoughts swarmed in her head, she didn't notice the hurrying steps getting closer to her, until she fell over. Laughter rang in her ears, as she picked herself up. Some of the 'popular' girls were standing around her, laughing and pointing. She stood up shakily, her palms and knees slightly grazed from landing so heavily on the concrete.

"What is your _problem_?!" Allie demanded, as she stomped her foot, shooting daggers at the girls.

"Oh come _on_! You think you're so much better than us!" One whined.

"Yeah! You think you're so _smart_!" Another complained. Allie crossed her arms impatiently, and tapped her foot.

"Well, maybe it's because I _am_." Allie snapped. The girls gave her shocked looks, and then one pushed her on the ground.

"Hey! Piss off you idiots!" Came a loud and dangerous cry. The girls scattered quickly, running from the voice. Allie looked up, to see a boy running hastily down the pathway, with that Emma girl in tow. They both, looked scared for Allie, and angry at the girls at the same time. Allie sighed, and stood up on shaking legs.

"Humf." Allie sighed, as she straightened her dress out. The boy, was surprisingly good looking. Chin length blonde hair, and green eyes that looked at her coldly.

"Why didn't you fight back?!" The boy demanded. Emma looked more concerned for her, and rushed quickly to the Allie.

"Are you ok? Oh god... we need some band aids Vash!" Emma said quickly, looking hurriedly at Vash. He sighed, then reached into his bag and pulled out a packet of band aids.

"I have spares, for in case when Lilly hurts herself." He handed them to Emma, who quickly applied them to Allie's knees and palms.

"God... I freaking _despise_ bullies." Emma growled, as she slapped on another band aid almost mercilessly. Allie raised an eyebrow at her, and Emma waved it off.

"Don't worry. Vash, take her to the nurses office. I'll tell her teacher where she is. She's in my class." Emma said, as she stood up, and brushed Allie's dress. Allie tried to look strong, but ended up hobbling away. Vash sighed, then wrapped an arm around her waist, and took her all the way to the sick bay.

"L-look here, I don't want any trouble." Hayley stuttered, waving her hands in defeat, at the scary and looming person.

"Kolkolkol... all will become one with me..." Ivan Braginski, Mr. Braginski's son cooed at her, his aura growing darker.

"Ivan, I suggest leaving her alone." Hayley felt a strong hand, plant itself on her shoulder, and Hayley turned her head to see Ludwig glaring at Ivan. Ivan muttered something that sounded like a curse, and stalked away, calling out to his little minions that he usually pulled around with him.

"Th-thanks..." Hayley smiled shyly, and put out her hand gingerly. "I'm Hayley Farrell, and you are?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, nice to meet you." He gripped her outstretched hand tightly, and shook it firmly. He let go, and stood back slightly.

"Ludwig~! Help me~!" A loud Italian yelled, as he ran down the halls with Ivan running behind him, chanting his 'kolkolkol.' Ludwig, face palmed, and then gave Hayley an apologetic look.

"I am sorry. Excuse me. And also, stay away from Ivan. Have a nice day. Wait Feliciano!" Ludwig turned sharply on his heel, and ran right after Feliciano. Hayley giggled, then looked at her slightly maimed hand, from Ludwig's earlier heavy handshake. She smiled widely, and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Well, she had to admit, Ludwig was pretty cute...

Kasumi looked around the school, feeling pretty bored. She tapped absently on the wall as she walked along, just browsing. Excited students, filled the corridors and the classes filed out, and fill in as students went. Kasumi hunched her shoulders, and walked through the empty hall, as she desperately tried to find her next class. She looked around feeling alarmed, and like someone was following her. And, she was _very_ much right. Behind her, was the Bad Touch Trio following in hot pursuit of the thirteen year old. They caught up to her, and Gilbert swung an arm around her shoulder. Kasumi stiffened greatly, and tried to take his arm off herself, but didn't succeed.

"Please, remove your bodily item from me." Kasumi growled. Two laughs came from beside her, and behind her. A very _French_ and _Prussian_ laugh. Antonio, was futilely trying to get them to leave her alone, but they were just ignoring him.

"Aw, is the little duckling lost?" Gilbert chuckled, tightening his grip on her.

"I think she is, _mon ami_. We should _help_ her. Ohonhonhonhon..." Francis chuckled, putting a hand on his chin, and giving his signature grin. Kasumi sighed audibly, and blew some black, with green streaks, hair out her eyes.

"Beat it, dudes." Kasumi snapped, stomping heavily on Gilbert's foot. Gilbert howled in pain, and jumped around holding his foot, while yelling. Francis began to laugh loudly, and doubled over. But, they both recovered before Kasumi even thought about running away. They leered at her, and she gave a look mixed between confusion and repulsion.

"That's enough gentlemen." A booming voice called over to them, and they all looked to see Ludwig walking over briskly, carrying his many books well.

"Aw, but _West_, we were just having some fun~!" Gil complained at his younger brother, pouting. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, and then came over quickly to his brother.

"Bruder, you were _harassing_ her." Ludwig stated, and then hit Gilbert loudly on the head. Gil cringed, and held his head in his hands. "Now move along men, _before_ I get mad." They all scrammed quickly; at the death look they got from Ludwig. He then, turned to the slightly shaken up Kasumi.

"I am sorry about my _bruder_; he and his friends are idiots." Kasumi waved off his apology, and straightened up.

"It's ok; I just gotta go find my club now, thanks." She started to turn away, when Ludwig grabbed her arm.

"I will escort you. You don't know, if they are going to come back or not. Lets get moving." And with that said, they were off and rolling.

_Rolling_. _Rolling_. _Hehe_... Emma thought to herself, as she saw Kasumi being escorted by Ludwig. Emma smiled, and then turned down the hallway. Time, for anime club, but first she needs to find Arthur, and tell him she can't make her student council duties today. Emma walked down the halls, looking through some of the students, to find Arthur. She didn't find him, but found the student council room, so she took a hunch and went in. Only to find everybody _but_ Arthur. They all looked up at her, then back down. Same old, same old.

"Hey, does anybody know where Arthur is?" Emma called out, cupping her hand around her mouth. Toris looked up, and walked over to her.

"He went home, sorry." He said, in his quiet and small voice. The Lithuanian boy, was always slightly nervous around the girl, that said, he was always nervous around everyone.

"Oh. Thanks Toris." Emma smiled, waved and then walked out of the classroom. She dug through her bag, and found her mobile.

"Now... Kiku gave me his mobile number, in case I needed to contact him, and I need to now." She quickly typed in his number, texted him, stuffed her phone in her bag and ran off.

Halvard looked around his bedroom. Now... where _did_ he put his homework? He searched through his clothes, under his bed, in his school bag, but couldn't find it. Then, he heard a high pitched giggling. He froze, and turned around sharply, to find his two younger brothers laughing, and waving his homework around. Ugh. Not _again_.

"Give it _back_." Halvard grumbled, then hobbled over on his crutches. The two young boys, laughed wildly, then ran off, leaving their stunned older brother behind.

"Guys! Give it _back_!" He yelled wildly. "Aleksander! Could you _please_ get it off them?!" He shouted, at his eldest brother, as he saw him in the hallway. Aleksander, bent down and scooped up the two squirming boys. Halvard hobbled over, and snatched the homework out of their hands.

"Now look! It's _crumpled_." Halvard whined, and Aleksander raised an eyebrow at him. The second eldest boy, just a year younger then Aleksander then came in. Petter. They all, looked strikingly the same. Every _single_ person in Halvard's family did. The same, blonde hair, royal blue eyes, but their skin was slightly darker then Halvard's, as he was inside more due to his leg.

"That's lame Halvard. Crumpled? Psh." Petter laughed, and earned a death glare from Halvard. Halvard sighed audibly.

"I don't _care_ if it gets crumpled, but my teacher is a stickler for neatness, and he said that if it gets crumpled, we _automatically_ fail."

"That's one lame teacher. Mr. Wang I guess?" Aleksander said, as he set the two younger boys down.

"Yeah, my science teacher."

"Wang is a rude word!" The eldest younger boy piped up. Leif is kinda an idiot.

"Yah! It ish!" The youngest, Espen said in his raspy lisp. Aleksander just chuckled.

"Well, then that teacher's name is rude." Aleksander stated. "Now, we need to go do _your_ homework guys." Aleksander pulled the two younger boys behind him, leaving the other two standing in the hallway like idiots.

"I gotta get moving. Got a date tonight." Petter said, yawning and scratching the back of his head. Halvard sighed.

"_Another_ one?"

"Yeah... um, I think it's Katy tonight. See ya." Petter gave an off wave, and moved off down the hall. Halvard sighed, and walked out of the hallway.

"OMG! I _know_! He like, said he, like, liked me! I _know_!" Halvard's older sister, _the_ most annoying thing in the universe. Hanne, his older sister, couldn't be more annoying. She had a high pitched nasally voice, spoke in a fake Californian accent- though Halvard didn't know what would sound like- and always had one or more boyfriends.

"Ugh, wait a tic. My _annoying_ little brother is here." Also, Halvard and her... don't really get along most of the time. "Hello? Zombie boy, move."

"Nice seeing you too Hanne." Halvard muttered, as he walked away to his room. Hanne got back to her 'conversation', if you can call it that, and ignored him yet again. He hobbled back to his room, only to briefly pause by his sister's room, and kinda... _peered_ in. Without her permission. Røsslyng was on her phone, and was kinda giggling like a love struck girl. Halvard leaned on the doorframe, and watched her. She flicked her fingers quickly over the text message, and when it buzzed in reply, she giggled and blushed.

"So... who is it?" Røsslyng's head snapped up quickly. Her face went bright red, and she looked down at the floor quicker then lightning. Halvard smiled, and sat down next to her.

"So...?" Røsslyng gave a shy smile, and then carefully gave him the phone. They share a lot of things. Halvard knows everything about Røsslyng, and Røsslyng knows everything about Halvard. Halvard's eyes widened, when he saw who the recipient of the most recent text was. _Emmet_.

"You... him... _why_?" Halvard stumbled, trying not to insult his sister, and her choice in... male _partners_.

"I know, what you're thinking Halle. I _understand_ why you're trying to protective. But... I don't _know_ why. He just... appeals to me, I guess..." Røsslyng sighed, and quickly plucked the phone from Halvard's hands. It buzzed again, but she ignored it. Otherwise... Halvard would _freak_.

"But, you _do_ know what Emma said about him." They had both, gotten the lecture from her, as she told them to be careful around him. Røsslyng got it the worst, as she is a girl. Emma had been ruthless. She'd told Røsslyng, that Emmet was a serial player, and had three girlfriends at home, so to not get involved with him. Obviously, Røsslyng hadn't listened. But, Halvard had. _Intently_.

"I _know_. But... I also, don't _know_." Røsslyng sighed, and looked at the buzzing phone.

"Well, if he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me, or I'll tell you 'I told you so'." Halvard said, and smirked at his sister's angry face. Røsslyng laughed evilly, and then whack Halvard with a pillow. _Hard_. Halvard fell back onto the bed, pulling Røsslyng with him. They both laughed loudly.

"I know. If he hurts me, you have permission to kill him." Røsslyng smiled at her brother, and Halvard smiled back. Oh boy. He _would_ have a _lot_ of fun getting back at that S.O.B.

Eri kicked the soccer ball high into the air. It soared through the air, and landed loudly on the ground. She ran at it quickly, her chest pounding loudly. She kicked it again, and it flew into the open goals. She hurried over, and picked it up. She flicked back her short black hair, which was covered in sweat, and drooped into her eyes. She turned back around, and stared at the goal. She closed her eyes, and imagined a goalie there. Eri's eyes flashed open, and she hit the ball as hard as possible.

"You're very good at that. You agree da?" Eri froze, and then turned around, to find Ivan Braginski smiling at her. She scratched the back of her neck, and scuffed the floor with her shoes.

"I guess." She turned around, and walked over to the bleachers, and grabbed her flask.

"Water, da?" Ivan asked, slightly _skipping_ over. Eri laughed, and smiled broadly.

"_Aon_**[3]**. _Beoir_**[4]**." Eri replied, rolling her Irish accent around, with her native words.

"Aren't you a little young?" Ivan asked, as he sat next to Eri's bag. Eri raised her eyebrows, and chortled.

"_Aon_, the orphanage doesn't give a shit about it. They can't remember my name half the time." Ivan stood up, and put an arm around Eri's shoulders. He leaned in, close to her ear, and smiled.

"You will, become one with me, da?" He growled into her ear. Eri froze. She carefully grabbed her stuff, like a stiff soldier, and turned and ran for the hills. Ivan followed behind, with his usual laugh. And all could be heard... was Eri's _screaming_.

Emma had _finally_ reached Arthur's house. Arthur is a year older then her, so she didn't know him that well, apart from helping in the student council sometimes. She knocked on his door, and waited for it to open. Emma shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, and she knocked several more times.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Emma smirked at those words.

"I bet you are!"**(Dirty humour)** She giggled loudly, and doubled over with her large bout of laughing. The door was thrown open, to see a mad and tired Arthur standing there.

"Should have known. What do you want, Emma?"

"Thank _god_, somebody remembers me! Hey Arthur!" Emma smiled innocently, and Arthur just stared at the unusually bright girl. The few times he'd met and talked to her, she'd turn into either a blubbering mess, or would become quiet, or at rare times, became stiff and cold. And she wasn't doing any of those. Arthur ran a hand, through his messy blonde hair. Shit. How was he supposed to explain to Alfred, why this precocious youngster was here? Emma sometimes irritated Arthur, but she was nice, studious, and stood her ground when needed to.

"So, what do you need?" Arthur blew some hair out of his eyes, and stared at the tall brunette in front of him.

"I need to talk to you, about a position in the Student Council." Emma stated, her face instantly becoming sober and serious. Arthur found the quick change kinda shocking. But... he wasn't really dressed for a meeting with her. Stuff it. He was gonna stay in the school shirt he had on, and the school pants.

"Whatever, come in. I'll get my stuff from my room." Arthur let the girl in, and she trailed after him to the kitchen, where Arthur had been tutoring Alfred just moments before. Alfred looked up, from the homework he was desperately trying to work out, and saw the girl following behind her. For some odd reason, he liked to tease that girl.

"Alfred, you know Emma. I need to go up to my room, to collect some stuff. Be _nice_." Alfred grinned wildly, and saluted Arthur.

"Nice is my middle name dude!"

"I thought F was." Emma said sarcastically, and leaned against the door frame, and watched Arthur leave.

"What do you think it stands for?" Alfred chuckled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hmm... fuck?" Emma smirked, at the shocked expression of Alfred's face.

"A damsel should _never_ swear!"

"You sound like Arthur." Emma snorted.

"Do not!" Alfred retorted.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why I _wish_ I was anywhere but here right now." Arthur snapped, as he re-entered the room, carrying some files with him. Alfred stuck his tongue out at him, and Emma made a loser sign at him. This, is why you should _never_ leave these two in a room together, and _alone_.

"Try to tolerate her, Alfred." Arthur growled, as he set his papers down.

"Why do I have to tolerate her though, Artie?" Alfred whined.

"Because, she is a lady, and you say you're a hero, aren't heroes supposed to be nice?"

"Yeah... but she's just so... so..." Alfred trailed off, as he tried to find the right insult.

"'So what' mate?" Emma rolled her eyes, and tapped her fingers, waiting for Alfred to continue.

"You're just a... bookworm, freak and weirdo!" Alfred thought it was pretty smart, until he saw something snap in Emma's eyes. Arthur's eyes widened, as he saw that deadly spark go off. He'd seen it before. Emma had bumped into someone, and they'd called her a freak and she just _snapped_. She pretty much turned into a whole new being. And, here it was going again.

"_Freak_?!" Emma snarled, getting dangerously closer to Alfred. "Wanna say that to my face, again dimwit?! I _hate_ being called a freak. Six years of being called that, gives you a pretty damn mean temper, do you _want _to meet it?!" She grabbed his collar, and pulled him down to her level. Though, she's quite tall, Alfred was still very tall.

"N-no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Alfred wailed, as he stared into what seemed to be his end. She looked like... the Grim Reaper, and she'd come for his soul.

"_Sorry_?! Oh, you _will_ be!" Before, she could do anymore; Arthur stormed over, yanked her away, and pulled her up the stairs, yelling at Alfred to get out before anything happened. He set Emma down on his bed, and put his hands on her shoulders. Emma hung her head, and sighed audibly.

"Sorry Arthur... I just... I don't _know_." Emma mumbled, as she rubbed at her eyes. She hated when that happened. Both events. She hated it when, she was called a freak, and when she snapped.

"It's fine. Alfred had it coming to him, anyways. Might not have been you, but one day, he's going to get punched for that bloody stupid mouth of his." Arthur patted Emma's shoulder awkwardly, and then stood up straight.

"You were after the secretary position, am I right?" Arthur asked, turning around to get the job slip.

"Yeah... but, I guess you won't want me after that."

"No, I want you there, all the more. You're a stubborn girl, and you stand up for yourself. Being secretary, you have to know when to say no, and to stand up for yourself, so the other councillors don't take advantage of you." Arthur shuffled through his papers. Sure, she had a horrible temper, and was a quick match to light, but she had guts. A lot of girls, would have run out crying, if Alfred said that, or would have tried to suck up to him. Those girls had no back bone, and let themselves be pushed around. And Emma, wasn't afraid to give her opinion. Emma stood up, as Arthur pushed a sheet towards her, without turning around. She grabbed it, and then walked over to one of his big windows.

"Arthur, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Arthur turned around, to meet a grave and sad face staring at him.

"Have you ever, just wanted to disappear and see if anyone _actually_ missed you? Or, ever thought you _really_ were a freak?"

"I have. Believe me. When I first came to this school, I was made fun of for my speech patterns, and, my accent. Not fun at all."

"Same... at my old school, I was stared at like an idiot half the time. Girls would think I'm stuck up, and the boys were sort of the only ones I got along with. I spoke poshly, because I used to read a lot, and that confused people. I got asked one day, why I talked like that, and who uses those words anymore."

"They were jealous I bet. Jealous, they didn't have your vocabulary. Ah, Emma before you leave, I need to ask you something as well." Emma turned back to him, smiling and seeming to have recovered.

"Yeah, what's it mate?"

"You're not the best at math I hear, would you like me to tutor you? After council duties of course."

"Sure, I'd love that. See ya, I don't want to arrive home late." Emma started to turn away, but Arthur grabbed her.

"I'll walk you home; don't want you to get attacked." Emma smiled, and nodded and then they both left.

"I _know_! Yeah, he did walk me home!" Emma laughed, as she bounced on her bed. Emmet stared blankly up at her, as she bounced his homework around. She was currently, gloating to Kate about her escort home. Kate on the other end, was feeling slightly depressed.

"I wonder, if Lovino will remember me..." Kate sighed, as she rolled on her bed, holding her pillow tightly.

"Sure mate! You certainly made _some_ sort of impression on him." Emma laughed, remembering Lovino's shouting and scared face. "You scared him out of his boots!"

"Ugh... really? I um... kinda _blanked _out then..."

"Beware... sleep with one eye open, he might come to exorcise you tonight!" And all that could be heard on the other end, was the beeping sound that said that Kate had hang up on her.

"Meany..."

**A/N: Of my freaking god! After a **_**whole**_** week of doing this, it's finished! This was super hard to do! Sorry that some characters get longer sequences then others, and that my character kinda takes over... Hehe... Ugh, found out a little while ago, that my story has been put in a group, called 'Reportable offense'. I talked to the admin, and he/she explained to me why I was there, but they haven't removed it! Damn. Listen to me ramble on! Some characters might not appear in a chapter, as it's getting annoying writing twenty pages, and some might just have an appearance, or be largely featured, depends on the plot of that chapter. So, until next time! Au revoir! Now, for the translation:**

**[1] Itai- Ouch. (I know this well, as I know good Japanese, and am learning it.)**

**[2] Carino- Darling (According to Google translate)**

**[3] Aon- No (Google translate)**

**[4] Beoir- Beer (Google translate)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SWAT out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So, I'm really sorry about being late with this! I am working on it, but I am really busy. I have gone back to school, and I have been swamped with school work already. I also, haven't been feeling really up to writing… I hope you can forgive me! The story will be up as soon as possible, and I will make sure it is **_**worth **_**it! So, see you soon!**

**SWAT.**


End file.
